Stella Morris
Stella Lucy Morris (nee Kosh) (b. 1st December 1971) is the main and title character of Stella . She is a middle aged single mother living in Pontyberry with her family. Biography Childhood Stella Lucy Morris (nee Kosh) was born 1st December 1971. Not much is known about her childhood except for a few small details like she once threw up on Donna Evan's hair on a school trip. She has always lived in Pontyberry and was raised by Ken and Meg Kosh . She grew up with one sibling Dai Kosh and she became pregnant at 16 with her first son Luke Morgan/Morris by her teenage love Rob Morgan. It is also hinted that, even at a young age Big Alan Williams had a crush on Stella and danced with her at the School Dance as no one else would, because Stella was pregnant with Luke at the time. She apparently wasn't very unpopular during school because she was pregnant although she said she was somewhat friends with Shelly Evans who she grew jealous of, and was good friends with Paula Kosh even from a young age. Stella, some time in her youth met and began a romantic relationship with Rob Morgan, and fell pregnant with, her first son and Rob Morgan's son; Luke Morgan/Morris. Soon after, Rob was forced to leave Pontyberry to live in Canada with his parents. She also met her future husband and father of the two of her children Karl Morris at a young age, both claiming they went to the same school. The two had a good relationship, until they grew apart and Karl had an affair with Nadine Bevan. The two divorced but left on good terms and as good friends, Stella seems to exploit Karl's affair claiming she can get what she wants from him because, he still feels bad for betraying Stella. Series One In Series One, Stella is introduced as a warm and caring typical Welsh mother. She constantly deals with different problems, including her daughter Emma Morris is going down the same road she has at being pregnant at 16 and she struggles to stop trying to protect her eldest and ex-convict son Luke from Lennie Mack and the judging people of Pontyberry. In series One, Stella meets decorator Sean Mcgaskill and, deals with the loss of Dick the Kick and helping her best friend Paula Kosh to plan his funeral. Stella helps her brother Dai Kosh with finantial problems and trys to cope with the news of her ex's and Luke's father's re-arrival in Pontyberry after moving away to Canada and leaving Stella . Later Luke decided to move to Canada with his father. Series Two Stella gets the incredibly shocking news of her pregnancy. And she struggles to cope with Sean's overbearing happiness of the news. She tells Sean he may not be the father of the baby, and she is upset when Sean threatens to move away from Pontyberry . Stella is over the moon when Luke returns home and she comforts her brother and best friend with their marriage problems. Auntie Brenda arrives and gets Stella a job at the Pontyberry bap factory with Mo the Bap. Stella's best friend leaves her brother during a mid-life crisis. Stella attends her school reunion and fancies her chances with ex-boyfriend and father of Luke Morgan/Morris Rob Morgan. Soon Pontyberry rugby club is in the hands of property developers Rob Morgan and Melissa Big Alan's evil ex. Big Alan and Auntie Brenda develop a plan to get it back. Stella is offered a life changing option from Rob Morgan to move to Canada with her but she declines. Series Three Now sporting a rather spiffy blonde do, the very single mum is focusing all her energy on her household and nursing degree, though the arrival of an attractive lawyer and recent divorcee Michael,could prove troubling. The pair's first reunion is far from romantic, but by the episode's end they're running to find it hard to keep out of each other's way. Auntie Brenda, meanwhile, is horrified to discover that her wayward daughter Vervienne is back from traveling. Someone who is glad to see her, though is Ianto her ex-fiance. Stella also has adopted a new occupation as a Nurse. Stella meets her new neighbor; Michael Jackson when the two argue on the streets of Pontyberry. Neighbour Michael, on the other hand, is finding it hard to settle in, Auntie Brenda means business when she organizes a meeting with Dai, Big Alan follows doctors' orders and tries to lose weight. White flags are brought up this week as Stella calls a truce with Michael, going so far as to allow him use her shower when his water goes away. The attorney might consider twice about taking the offer again, though, sticking to an incident involving a basketball and shattered ice. Daughter Emma, on the other hand, heads into dangerous territory, crossing the line with boss Marcus. Brenda's Buses make their first voyage, too, but with Brenda and Dai locking horns every five minutes it seems the business won't last long. Plus, jaws drop when the Simpsons relaunches in an effort to draw in "class stiffs", and Big Alan grows closer to the troubled Celia. On a more hopeful note, Big Alan asks Celia out for dinner, and Luke has a great question for Zoe. Ben was suspended from school for ten days. Luke, meanwhile, is let go by the police simply can't escape the suspicions of those close to him. After an almost fatal accident Katie goes into hospital causing Michael to change his mind about his romantic relationship with Stella and to go back into a loveless relationship with his ex-wife Janice. Soon Michael sees the errors of his ways and he and Stella get back together. Christmas Special (2014) Preparing the house she shares with Michael, Stella gets excited to spending her first Christmas with Michael and finally meeting his parents from Birmingham. Despite this, excitement quickly turns to disappointment when Michael is forced to go to Birmingham to help his mother care for his ill father. Stella goes to work finally as a full time Nurse. She meets an eleven year old boy called Billy. Like all of the other Nurses and doctor's at the hospital Stella endures nothing but abuse from Billy. Over the episode Stella slowly learns how to deal with him, she eventually wins him over and the two become friends. With Stella and Michael apart, Stella decides she can't keep away from him, in an unfortunate video chat, Stella embarrasses herself in front of Michael's parents. Series Four Stella Morris now set in her Nursing job is happily in a strong relationship with Michael Jackson. She is the happiest she has been for many years, a good man on her arm, and a full house. Despite this not everyone feels the same way. Also, Michael has decided to work from home, setting up office in Stella's old bedroom, Michael feels extremely crowded and stressed, from trying to perform his job correctly his and Stella's relationship is stressed. Stella helps Little Alan, Big Alan, and Celia set up their new restaurant, with the help of Nadine they decorate the place but when Big Alan buys cheap, old utensils from Neath Market him and Little Alan but horns much to the chagrin of her and Celia. Stella and Celia now colleagues and close friends struggle to do their jobs under the overpowering hand of Cheryl the Nurse that is training Stella, Celia and a group of over the Nurses. All seems to good until Michael heads closer and closer to a mid-life crisis. Finally breaking down Michael drowns his sorrows in beer, and encountering the flirting barmaid Beyoncé. Michael and Beyoncé's interactions put a stress on Stella and his relationship possibly ripping it apart when she finds revealing photos on Michael's phones and inappropriate texts? Personality and traits Stella is warm, loving person who cares deeply for her family and friends. She has close relationships with a good deal of people in Pontyberry, and is an extremely loyal person. Despite Stella's motherly persona she is very tough and somewhat bawdy having a dark sense of humour and raising three children as a single mother. Stella has always put her family first, this is very apparent as she had to give up her original dream of being a Nurse and becoming a full time mother. As a young teenager she had a reckless personality one very similar to her daughter Emma. But after being pregnant at only 17 and being abandoned by her then boyfriend Rob Morgan, Stella was forced to become a stronger person and a more responsible woman. Stella is a lioness of a mother and an extremely protective woman. Focusing on her family and just managing on the money she earns from her own ironing business shows that Stella is willing to sacrifice a great deal for her children including her love life, especially after her divorce from Karl Morris. Stella is a kind hearted woman with a strong sense of character and forgiveness, as well as being an incredibly selfless person. After having children Stella has lacked a love life and a social life, despite having several advances from Big Alan Williams and the constant pushing of her best friend Paula to enjoy life more. Stella regrets her reckless behavior as a teenager. Stella is a very strong willed woman and is not scared to stand her ground against things she does not want for her children or herself, like when she argues with Tanisha Choudhry. Stella was sometimes impulsive and her hot-headed and protective manner would cause her to make quick decisions and not think things through. Appearance Stella is a short, slightly plump woman, with brown/blonde long hair that she usually wears out of her face. She has light skin and doesn't often care what she wears. Stella doesn't really care about her appearance at the start of the series hence her badly dyed hair and large collection of rugby jerseys.She looses weight over the series and she looks quite young for her age. Relationships Family Stella has a strong relationship with her parents. Stella's parents obviously care about her a great deal and are often seen throughout Series One aiding Stella in her problems. Stella's mother Meg seems to fuss over Stella even when Stella is middle aged. Despite their now strong and loving relationship during Stella's teen years their relationship was obviously stressed as shown when Paula says that Stella used to go weeks not talking to her mother. Stella's relationship with her father has always seemed to remain well, during Series One Stella gets drunk and calls her father. He comforts her and it is revealed that her has always been there for her. There close relationship is further emphasized through the way Ken constantly supports Stella. Paula and Stella have been friends for years and despite both of their problems the two have remained close. Paula Kosh Paula has remained loyal to Stella and even married Stella's brother Dai Kosh becoming her sister-in-law. Stella and Paula constantly confide in each other, and share the typical relationship being so close to even sisters. Stella and Paula are often together sharing problems and talking to each other about their love lives. Paula is Stella's best friend and close confidant sharing advice, getting drunk together and joking together. Stella's relationship with her family was a good one although raising three children by herself the three did typically lock horns, especially Emma, her daughter. The two argued constantly when Emma became pregnant but the two eventually reconciled. Michael Jackson Michael and Stella started at a very rocky start. Michael and Stella first met on the pontyberry streets. The two argued when Michael was on his phone and eventually swearing at each other. The two meet again ironically discovering they were new neighbors. Michael and Stella was again argued when Stella put a banana skin in Michael's bin. Michael going through a rough divorce made this into a petty argument and Stella stubbornly would not back down. The two could not see eye to eye and fought over small and petty things but soon their dogs formed a relationship. Stella and Michael decided to reconcile when Stella jammed his fingers in his car bonnet. Stella training to be a nurse new what to do and mended his fingers. The two's relationship developed and the two became really close sharing a romantic relationship. Despite their good relationship Michael went back to his ex-wife Jannet after his daughter Katie fell and suffered a head fracture but Michael soon saw the error of his ways. Michael and Stella's relationship was stressed once again when Michael slept with his client Beyoncé Evans. But since he has deeply regretted it and has desperately tried to redeem himself. Their relationship as friends has slowly been building up and their romantic one has began to reappear with Stella apparently forgiving Michael for his mistakes and clearly seeing he is trying again. Choudhry Family Originally starting of at a rocky start, Stella insulted the Choudhry family wanting the best for her daughter. Stella seemed to have a better relationship with Jagadesh Choudhry, talking to him better than his wife Tanisha who seemed to look down on Stella. Stella and Tanisha locked horns a lot more than she did with Jagadesh as he accepted Stella's wishes and was a lot more laid back than Tanisha was. Stella and Tanisha argued many times, the two were quite the antithesis of each other as Tanisha was very uptight and could see no wrong with her son Sunil. Tanisha was very proud something that annoyed Stella and refused to accept her son had done wrong cheating on Emma. Stella and Sunil got along well, the two were close and Stella saw him as a boy but similarly to her mother said; "He was man enough, to do what he did to Emma." Stella was protective of her daughter and was expectedly angry with Sunil holding the same bitterness her mother had with Rob Morgan as she did with Sunil. Big Alan For a good, long time Stella has been quite tolerable of Big Alan but the two have a close relationship. Big Alan and Stella are close, long term friends, but Big Alan has wanted a closer relationship in the past. Being quite wary of Alan at first Stella has quickly warmed to him and the two have remained good friends. Simply put, Stella was the love of Alan's life but the love was unreturned. Despite Alan's original love for Stella and a want for a closer relationship Alan has moved on and is now a very close friend with Stella wanting the best for her and her family that Alan and his son are now a part of. Stella wanted the best for Alan encouraging him to break up with Nancy whom Alan resented being in a relationship with. Stella also gave Alan advice to enter a relationship with Celia and to forget about her because the two would never enter a romantic relationship themselves. Ceilia Braxton Since meeting the two have grown closer. Big Alan's relationship with Stella has brought the two women together making them good friends. Their friendship gained a new level when Ceilia retrained as a Nurse alongside Stella. Since Ceilia has become a really good friend to Stella. Stella thinks quite highly of Ceilia since her proposing to Big Alan and becoming somewhat of a second mother to Little Alan. Rob Morgan Stella and Rob apparently grew up together. Getting together at a young age the two shared a deep loving relationship romantically. When Rob got Stella pregnant the two's relationship stayed strong and they both remained deeply in love. Despite their clear infatuation with each other their were doubts if the foundations of their relationship was love or just 'puppy-love'. This can be suggested when Rob Morgan left Stella and their unborn baby. Stella and Rob's relationship went under great stress and broke when Rob left her and Luke when he was eighteen. Rob lost contact with Stella partly because of Meg Kosh. He hadn't spoken to her for nearly twenty years. In the twenty years apart Stella came to hate Rob and even the mention of him caused her to become very angry. When Rob returned after the twenty years Stella claimed she didn't feel angry, nor did she have any feeling romantically for Rob anymore. Despite this underlying and maybe even repressed romantic feeling surfaced when Stella was reminded of their past relationships causing them to kiss and even sleep together. Rob left Pontyberry for a final time, leaving Stella but on much better terms even giving her the option to go with him. Rob was still in love with Stella even when he left her and even after twenty years but their relationship seems to have ended. Karl Morris Stella's ex-husband, but the two still have a good relationship mainly because Karl feels guilty for cheating on Stella with Nadine Beaven. The two first had a very romantic relationship but over the years the two grew apart and Stella left Karl. Stella has revealed she can advantage of Karl because of the guilt he feels for her. Despite breaking up the two still share a care a certain level of protectiveness towards each other, especially when Rob Morgan returns. The two are still very friendly towards each other and confide in each other. Because of Karl's lack of intelligence and kind heart he isn't a bad ex-husband and the two are good friends but the two don't hold any romantic feeling for each other any longer. Nadine Bevan Nadine and Stella despite not being related share a somewhat unorthodox relationship, one might not expect to see between a woman and the one who had an affair with her then husband. Obviously the two probably did not start off well, but this rocky part of their relationship is not seen on screen, except for a few hints in the First Series. Stella seems to be frequently irritated by Nadine but civil enough with her. She get's angry and she even displays jealousy towards Nadine when she gives Ben a superior costume for a school Harvest Festival. Stella doesn't hold Nadine in high regards towards her intelligence, but Stella sees her and Karl as a much better match than her and Karl ever were. As the Series progress, Stella and Nadine can be considered friends as Stella consults Nadine (with reluctance), and Nadine attempts to support Stella in weight loss. Rhian Evans Like most people in Pontyberry Stella is tolerant of Rhian Evans. Knowing her since childhood the two share a level of acquaintance/friendship. Rhian talks to Stella and Stella to her but the two don't hold a very close relationship. Despite the two not being very close Rhian has called Stella her 'mate' and 'friend' before. Marcus Jensen Stella and Marcus had a very bad relationship even if there was one anyway, Stella seemed to hold Marcus in high respects before she found out about his and Emma's affair, Stella later held nothing but contempt and anger against Marcus. Janet Jackson Stella and Janet initially hold nothing but jealousy and contempt towards each other. Janet seems to look down on Stella and sees her as nothing but a rebound relationship for her then recently ex-husband Michael Jackson. Stella has a great distaste for Janet and the two very different women, despite this Stella acts civil towards Janet and ignores Janet's backhanded comments and even blatant insults. This is presumably because Stella sees Janet as a different part of Michael's life and one she is not a part of, so she sees Janet as none of her business. Behind the laughs *Stella is portrayed by Welsh actress Ruth Jones in Series One, Series Two, Series Three and Series Four, as well as the Christmas Specials. *Stella is portrayed at age sixteen by ... in a special flashback scene where her and Rob Morgan visit the iconic bench on the hill above Pontyberry. There the two carve into the bench their initials surrounded by a heart. This the two of them revisit twenty years later. *Throughout the series there are a few references and cameo appearances involved with the sitcom she co-wrote and starred in Gavin and Stacey. **The actress who played Gwen West in Gavin and Stacey played the Sonographer when stella thought she was pregnant. **James Cordon who co-wrote and also starred in Gavin and Stacey played Bobby's boyfriend **Emma makes a reference to Ruth Jones' character Vanessa Jenkins' catchphrase "Oh, what's Ocurrin'!". **The actor who played Ted (a friend of Bryn West who organised Gwen's surprise party) plays Dai Davies. *Ruth Jones' husband is also a producer of the sitcom series Stella. *Stella has a fear of Honeycomb *Stella's hair style and colour has changed continuously throughout the series. It seems to be used to reflect her money stance and if she is in control. At the beginning of the first series Stella struggles to make money for her children and does not have time hence her badly dyed blond hair that was un-styled. In the second she is in a relationship with Sean and is finding it easier to control her family, she is also in a better place financially hence her new haircut; dark brown hair cut neatly. At the start of the recent series her hair has been better styled and wavy with a lighter brown colour which could be to mirror against her relationship with Michael. *Ruth Jones wears wigs for Stella's hair. Gallery of Stella Morris External links Stella Morris Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Kosh family Category:Morris family Category:Morgan family Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers Category:Wives